


Glowing Groom To Be

by FrankensteinsLibrary



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, howdy im nae and im not good w/ titles, i just wanna bullsh-t in the tags i'll stop now, i promise. scouts honor., my writing WILL get better ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsLibrary/pseuds/FrankensteinsLibrary
Summary: It's Dickory's big day and he's got butterflies.
Relationships: Delta Dawn & Dickory (Trolls)
Kudos: 9





	Glowing Groom To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's not much for a first chapter, but it's all I could pump out at the moment.

Dickory jutted forward against the wall as Chenille sank her foot deeper into his back, pulling on the corset strings. "Easy on the back, please!" He hissed.

Chenille pulled again, this time with a grunt, " _You_ said the dress was too small!"

"So this is how we're helping." Satin came around with the dress and a waist ruler; she knelt down, wrapping it around him. "Besides, this would have been a lot quicker if you'd just complied with us earlier..."

'Complied', he scoffed in his mind. Ironically, it was like he was undergoing torture by a couple of criminals. He would know, he's had to endure this type of thing when hunting before, except there would usually be point in time where Hickory would come to save him.

Dickory bit back a grunt as Chenille gave a final tug, then took deep breathes while she tied it up in back. Both girls took a few steps away to let in the groom stretch. They winced at a popping sound made in his arms.

"Here." Satin handed him the dress, this time wrapped in plastic. Chenille slouched down on a nearby couch, taking a breather of her own.

"Where's the dressing room?"

"Ze dressing room's zat way." Chenille mimicked his accent, lazily pointing to a bathroom.

The groom-to-be sighed, "Terrific..."


End file.
